


Fantasma... That's Spanish for Love

by getwiigywithit



Category: Erin Gilbert - Fandom, Ghostbusters (2016), Jillian Holtzmann - Fandom, holtzbert
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Holtzbert - Freeform, Love, Romance, ghost - Freeform, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwiigywithit/pseuds/getwiigywithit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert are friends. Since the day they've met, they've become very close with one another. It takes them a while to realize just how close!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Early Bird Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Holtzbert fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I conquered laziness and fixed my formatting. Enjoy!!!

It's morning. Holtzmann is the only one at the firehouse. Always the first one in and last one out. She of course is working on a new gadget while jamming out to Shania Twain. 

"Alright, now I just need to connect this red wire to this green one and turn this knob and bam- Jillian Holtzmann, you've done it again." She says to herself.

Holtzmann starts to belt along to the music and dance with her new gadget. Little does she know, she's no longer alone. Erin walks in with breakfast and a tray of coffees.

"The best part about being a woman-" Holtzmann sings out.

Erin watches Jillian dance with an amused look on her face.

"Is the prerogative to have a little fun. Oh-" Holtzmann continues.

Erin clears her throat. "Morning Holtz!" 

"Oh Oh" Holtzmann turns around. Startled by Erin, she drops the gadget she was working on.

Erin rushes over. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! Is it broken?"

"No, no it's fine. Um, we'd just need to give it a few hours to cool down before we test it or else we may to immediately evacuate this part of Manhattan." Holtzmann says, a hint of a joke in her voice.

"Alrighty then!" Erin says nervously. "Um, I bought you coffee and a bagel. I figured you'd already be here so..." 

"Thanks m'lady!" She takes the coffee from Erin.

"And sorry again about that..." Erin points to the gadget.

"Don't worry about it, sugar." Holtzmann waves her hand.

"What is that by the way?" Erin asks.

"It's a proton cannon for our 'bigger jobs'. One blast and all of the ghost nearby will disintegrate." Holtzmann smiles wickedly.

"Oh... Well I look forward to seeing it in action on our next job." Erin smiles.

"Speaking of our next job... that reminds me, I revved up your pack so that it's easier to carry. I remember you complaining about your back so I thought this would be a big help."

Erin smiles, impressed with her friend's kindness. "Aw Holtz, you didn't have to."

"Oh but I did!" Holtzmann says. "Try it on!" She helps Erin put on her pack.

"You really didn't have to- Wow, this is so much better." Erin says feeling the difference in the weight on her back.

"I'm actually working on a smaller design at the moment so soon they'll be even lighter but just as powerful, maybe even more so. But for now, you should be okay." Holtzmann smiles.

"Thank you so much, Holtz! I really appreciate it!" Erin says, pulling the engineer into a quick hug.

"Not a problem! But to avoid any problems, let's not tell Abby or Patty about this. I haven't got around to theirs yet." Holtz winks. 

Erin chuckles. "My lips are sealed!" She winks back.

Jillian smirks and grabs her coffee. Erin sits at her work station looking over some notes from the case they worked on yesterday. 

"So what are you working on today?" Holtzmann asks.

"Well I've been looking over our notes from cases we've had over the last two weeks. Can you believe that in just that short amount of time, we've had over 30 jobs?" Erin asks.

"Over 30 in two weeks?" Holtzmann asks.

"Yes. Unbelievable right? We went from everyone thinking that we were frauds to now being taken seriously. And I don't mean to be all mushy but I'm really happy. I mean, I'm doing work that's mostly being taken seriously and I get to work with the most remarkable women anyone could ever know." Erin says.

Holtzmann smiles. "Well you're pretty remarkable yourself, Gilbert." She winks.

They clink their coffee cups. Holtzmann takes a seat near Erin and they eat breakfast and talk.

"So Jillian..." Erin starts.

Holtzmann's never liked being called by her first name unless it was Dr. Gorin calling her but with Erin, it felt right.

"Erin?" She asks.

"Before you met Abby and found the Science Institute, what were you doing with your whole life?" She asks.

Holtzmann smiles feeling amused. "Well I've been inventing things for as long as I could remember. When I was 5 years old, I won a science fair for building a robot out of a game boy, old gas tanks and a Barbie dream car. Since then I've always tested the limits with the gadgets I come up with. Of course, I didn't fit in much with the girls I knew because while they were trying out for cheerleading tryouts, I was in the lab hanging out with my science teacher. Then there were the boys who never wanted to hang out around me because I intimidated them. Not even the geeks, they all thought my ideas were to out there so I've always kind of been solo all through grade school and college. I worked a few odd jobs just to get by until met my mentor who took me under her wing. She taught me that my ideas weren't too outrageous and big but that people are too small minded. She also told me that some caution and hazard stickers are just there for decoration. Then she went off to work out of the country and I found myself alone again. Then I picked up a book that I read cover to cover in one day. I found out where one of the authors worked, went there and that's when I met Abby- who was just as ambitious and passionate as I was, if not, more. What was suppose to just be me meeting a personal hero became a newfound friendship. From then on we worked together trying to prove our work and ourselves to society but there was always something missing. Then one day a sharp and annoyed Dr. Erin Gilbert walked into our lab and suddenly everything fell into place." She winks.

"Well I have to admit, the day I walked into that lab and saw the work you and Abby had been doing, it made me forget why I ever stopped. You know, I still regret ever leaving Abby. It was selfish... but I'm happy that she was able to find a friend like you that didn't stop believing in your passion." Erin says, looking down at her hands.

"I don't think it was a selfish move and I don't believe that you ever stopped believing in your passion. I think you just stopped believing in yourself because of what you've been through. The important thing though is that you came back around and I find that very admirable." Holtzmann says, giving her a comforting smile.

"Thanks Holtz!" Erin returns the smile.

Abby and Patty walk into the firehouse.

"Good morning, ladies!" Abby says.

"Hey y'all!" Patty follows.

Abby takes in the scene of the coffee and bagels.

"What? No breakfast for the rest of us?" Abby asks playfully.

"Well this was the early bird special!" Erin responds.

"How early do I need to be for that?" Patty asks.

"Well I've been here since 6am so..." Holtzmann responds.

"You know what? I'm cool! I need my extra two hours of sleep or else ghost won't be the only things y'all are gonna have to bust." Patty says making the other women laugh.

Kevin walks into the firehouse and sits at his desk.

"Morning ladies!" He calls out and they all greet him. He settles into his desk before checking his calendar.

"Would you look at that, it's Thanksgiving. Shouldn't we have the day off?" He asks.

"Kevin, buddy, its July!" Abby corrects him.

"Oh! Well in that case, you ladies have a 9 o'clock appointment at Christopher Columbus University today."

"Christopher Columbus University?" Patty asks, confused.

"Yes!" Kevin responds.

"Wait- you don't mean Columbia University, do you?" Erin asks.

"Yeah, that's the one." Kevin responds.

"Oh no, I'm sure they can deal with whatever ghosts are roaming around there themselves." Erin says, anger in her voice. 

"Erin, come on! I know they fired you but we can't let that stop us from doing our job." Abby says.

"That's right! Show them snooty booties what we're all about." Patty agrees.

"Erin, this would be a great opportunity to prove yourself to them... And also to test that untested nuclear cannon." She smiles wickedly.

Erin smirks. "Let's pack up the car!"


	2. Chapter Two - You Do See How This Might Make Us Look Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin gets feisty at Columbia.

The team gets their suits on and pack up the new & improved Ecto-mobile. Holtzmann gets behind the wheel and speeds through Manhattan. She's an incredible engineer but a bad driver. Like really bad. Yes, she's managed to get the team to their jobs in one piece but that doesn't shake the fear that the other women have whenever they get in the car. By now, Abby and Patty have gotten used to it and converse in the backseat about all the morons riding their skateboards in the busy streets. Erin on the other hand was always nervous. She was starting to think that Abby and Patty purposely let her sit in the passenger seat every time they went on a mission. Holtzmann liked it that way. Every now and then, she would take her eyes off the road to glance over at Erin and smile at the sight of the nervous brunette.

"Relax, Gilbert!" Holtzmann says.

"I could if you'd slow down a bit... And if you'd keep your eyes on the road." Erin responds nervously.

Holtzmann chuckles. "As you wish, pretty lady!"

Erin feels her face heating up as she starts to blush. She quickly turns her face to look outside of her window so that the other ladies wouldn't notice. Holtzmann however catches another glimpse of her and smirks to herself. A few minutes pass and the ladies have arrived at the entrance of Columbia University. Just as Erin was about to open her door, the other ladies stop her.

"What are you guys doing?" Erin asks.

"Erin wait!" Abby starts. "Listen, we understand that you didn't leave this place on the best of terms alright but we just want to make sure that before we go in there that we warn you not to do anything you might regret later."

"Guys, I'm a professional. I know how to conduct myself while on the job. Don't worry!" Erin responds.

"Alright, well let's go then." Patty says.

>>>

The ladies head onto the campus and are lead by security outside of the library. There they meet the young librarian on duty who's shaking in fear.

"Hi, you're the ghostbusters right?" The librarian asks.

Abby holds her hand out. "Yes! Nice to meet yo-"

"There's a ghost in there!" The very startled librarian cuts her off.

"Really?" Patty says sarcastically.

"Can you tell us about your encounter with this ghost, ma'am?" Erin asks.

"Well I usually work the early afternoon/early evening shift but the other librarian that works the late evening/early morning shift suddenly fell ill so I was covering for him. I did my usual surveying around to make sure everything was in order and that there were no students left in the library before I closed it for my break when all of a sudden I heard this banging sound. I followed the noise to the second floor when all of a sudden, every book in the American history was thrown off the shelves." The librarian explains.

"Even the ghost knows how jacked up America was back in the day." Patty says quietly.

"I ran to the stairs but was pulled back by whatever that thing in there is. I screamed and security ran inside and I managed to run out with them. Please get rid of that thing. I am not going in there until you do." The librarian cries out.

"Ma'am, we'll handle it." Holtzmann assures the frightened woman.

>>>

They head into the library and look around the ground floor for any sign of the ghost.

"Alright, no sign down here yet. Patty and I will cover this floor in case our ghost decides to present itself. Erin, you and Holtz take the second floor. If you see the ghost, give us a holler." Abby directs.

They split up. Patty starts to ramble to Abby about how the ghost is probably on to something by trashing the American history section. Erin and Holtzmann head up the stairs onto the second floor, going through each section in search of the entity. They meet the science section and Holtzmann stops in her path and gestures for Erin to look at something. 

"Well would you look at that..." Holtzmann says.

To Erin's surprise, hers and Abby's book is on display with a note that reads "Columbia University is proud to have had the brilliant Dr. Erin Gilbert teach with us and share her knowledge on physics and the paranormal before leaving to further pursue her passion and saving New York City from harms way. - Signed Dean Harold Fillmore, Ph.D". Erin's face begins to twitch as she grows furious.

"Mother fu-" Erin mutters angrily.

"Look out!" Holtzmann shouts before tackling Erin to the ground.

The bookshelf near Erin collapses on where she was just standing. The ghost appears from behind it and scurries away.

"Holy shit! You just saved my life!" Erin says breathlessly.

"Don't mention it!" Holtzmann winks.

A moment passes before they realize that they're still on the ground, one on top of the other, faces just inches apart, seemingly moving closer. Holtzmann quickly jumps on her feet and helps Erin up.

"You okay?" Holtzmann asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks!" Erin gives her a small smile.

The ghost returns and begins to throw books toward them.

"Uh, guys, we've got a feisty one up here and I'm not just talking about Erin." Holtzmann shouts.

"We're on our way!" Patty shouts back.

Abby and Patty join the other two ladies and the four of them grab their proton weapons and light up the ghost. As the entity is worn down by the power, Holtzmann grabs a ghost trap and throws it on the ground ready to capture the spirit.

"Erin, since this thing tried to kill you, would you like to do the honors?" Holtzmann asks.

"With pleasure!" Erin smirks and springs the trap open and capturing the ghost. 

They celebrate their victory. Each time they catch a ghost is more exciting than the last. Except for that whole near apocalypse. Nothing could ever top that of course. They share congratulatory hugs and high fives and exit the library where they're greeted by the terrified librarian and security.

"Did you kill it?" The frightened librarian asks.

"Lady, we can't kill something that's already dead." Patty says, Abby nudges her.

"What Patty means to say is that we've captured the apparition and you're safe now." Abby says. "However, it's a mess in there!"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" The librarian says before hugging them and heading inside. The ladies start their walk back to the car when they are approached by someone Erin could recognize from a mile away: Dr. Fillmore.

"Ah, Dr. Gilbert, pleasure seeing you again. You're looking great as always and these must be your fellow uh- ghostbusters... Thank you all for your work today! We truly appreciate it and your discretion. We wouldn't want Harvard or Yale hearing about this." He says. "Uh, Dr. Gilbert, I'm so glad to have caught you before you left. May I have a word with you?" He asks.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my team." Erin replies, anger in her voice.

"Well Dr. Gilbert, I reviewed your recommendation from Princeton a second time and it was really quite impressive actually. If you're interested, we'd love to have you back teaching here when you aren't hunting ghost. With tenure of course and your resignation would be completely off the table." He says.

"I'm sorry! But didn't you fire her?" Holtzmann interrupts.

He glares at Holtzmann. "Again, it'd be completely off the table as if it never happened." He emphasizes.

"Let me get this straight- You went from being completely unimpressed with my recommendation, insulting my wardrobe and firing me for believing in the paranormal only to come around and display my book and offer me my job back coincidentally after I helped save the city and your precious library from ghosts and you're just going to pretend that none of that ever happened?" Erin asks.

"Surely you understand, Dr. Gilbert, that we have a reputation to maintain here at Columbia. We'd be very gracious to have you back!" He says.

"Well if you think that I'm just going to abandon my team and come back to this snooty institution and work for a board of pretentious assholes such as yourself then with all due respect, I have two words for you sir..." Erin says through gritted teeth.

The rest of the ladies watch in amusement.

"Oh my God, I think she's going to tell him to suck it..." Abby whispers to the other two Ghostbusters.

"I don't know, I think she's itching for something better..." Holtzmann smirks.

"Fuck. You!" Erin shouts.

"Yes! I called it!" Holtzmann says excitedly.

"Well that was different than I expected!" Abby says.

"Erin's finally flipped her lid!" Patty says, standing there in shock.

Dr. Fillmore froze in shock of his former employee's words. Erin then flips him the bird. Abby and Patty's eyes widen and mouths drop as their friend just lost her composure. Erin storms off the campus to the car and they follow. Holtzmann follows behind them but not before she could get a quick word in with Dr. Fillmore.

"Make sure you apply some ice to that burn." Holtzmann salutes him before running off.

The ladies sit inside the Ecto 2 and take a moment of silence to let Erin cool down.

"You do see how this might make us look bad?" Abby asks cautiously.

"I tried guys!" Erin sighs. "I'm sorry!"

"Man, Erin you had that old guy lookin' like he needed life alert." Patty pats her on the back.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome!" Abby says.

They laugh and Erin catches herself feeling more at ease. She had been holding those two words in since her first day at Columbia. She sighs with relief and Holtzmann can't help but smile with pride at how Erin stood up for herself. They pull up to the front of a deli.

"Alright y'all, I'm gonna grab us some sandwiches for lunch. Abby, your picky ass is coming with me. We'll be back, y'all!" Patty says.

Abby and Patty exit the car and go into the busy deli. Erin and Holtzmann sit in silence, Jillian staring at Erin with the biggest grin on her face still in awe of her coworkers actions. Erin catches her.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Erin asks.

"What you did back there was freakin' incredible! Who knew Erin Gilbert had that in her?" Holtzmann says, smirking.

"That was just a bunch of bottled up anger finally releasing itself. Not the prettiest sight I'm sure." Erin says, self consciously.

"Well if you ask me... I say you're pretty cute when you're angry." Holtzmann winks.

Erin feels herself start to blush again. "Hey um... Thanks!"

"Don't thank me, I just call it like I see it." Holtzmann smiles.

"No I mean, thanks again- for saving me. I'm quite sure I'd be dead right now had it not been for you tackling me." Erin says.

"'Twas no problem! Plus, I don't want to have to bust your ghost, Gilbert!" Holtzmann smirks. "Though it would be funny to see your ghost haunting all those Columbia goons." She continues, making the physicist laugh.

As they wait for Abby and Patty to return, they sit in silence, smiling as they replay the morning's events in their heads and laughing when they catch a glimpse of one another's grin. 

"You know, we never tried out that proton cannon..." Erin says.

"Darn, knew we forgot somethin'. Tell you what Gilbert, I'll give you first dibs. You can be my lil' testing buddy." Holtzmann winks at her.

"I'd like that!" Erin responds.

When Patty and Abby return to the car, they take notice of their friend's smiling at one another. They simply glance at each other in the back seat with knowing looks, watching their two friend's relationship blossom into something more.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter Three - Cute and Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Patty see how cute and friendly their coworkers have become.

Erin makes it a habit to arrive to work early now. She claims its due to an off sleep schedule when really, she's just been a little more eager to get to work for reasons she has yet to understand. Holtzmann doesn't mind her presence. Even if the two of them are completely engulfed in their work, Erin lost in an equation and Holtzmann focused on a new gadget, they enjoy each other's company. 

On this particular morning, the two of them are out in the alley behind the firehouse.

"Okay Erin, this canon is going to have a little impact so you're gonna wanna stand with your legs apart so that you don't lose your balance and arch your back so that your bottom is pushed out." Holtzmann says quickly while moving her arms around to instruct. 

"Like this?" Erin asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, I like that!" Holtz says in a flirtatious tone.

"Seriously!" Erin scolds as she tries to hide her blush.

"I kid, I kid. You just need to relax. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm going to help you." Holtzmann stands behind Erin and holds her arms so that she can guide them to where they need to move. "You ready?" She asks with a somewhat menacing grin on her face.

"I... think so." Erin says in a small voice.

"Alright! Fire it up, hotstuff." Holtzmann says excitedly.

Erin fires the proton canon which results in a huge blast that causes the dumpster to explode and knocks her into Holtzmann and they both fall backwards, one on top of the other. 

"Didn't expect that to happen! Might need some more tinkering." She looks up at Erin. "Never pegged you for a girl on top, Gilbert."   
She grins proudly. 

"Shut up!" Erin laughs nervously and feels her temperature rise. She also takes way too long getting up off of her colleague. Of course, Holtzmann doesn't mind. She's enjoying the view of the very nervous physicist on top of her. Erin finally gets up and holds her hand out for the engineer. Holtzmann grabs her hand while trying to get up but instead, she ends up pulling Erin back down. The two of them laugh on the ground.

Patty watches the pair from the window. She smiles and shakes her head at the two while she drinks her coffee. Kevin walks into the firehouse with a yo-yo he got out of one of those quarter machines. Abby follows behind him with bags of snacks and other necessities for the firehouse. 

"Kevin, buddy, a little help here please." She asks, struggling to hold the bags. Kevin is so focused on figuring out the yo-yo that he doesn't hear her. Patty shakes her head and walks over to grab a few bags from Abby's arms.

"Thanks Patty!" Abby sighs in relief.

"No problem!" She responds while unloading the bags.

Abby sets her bags down on the table.

"So how are we doing this morning?" She asks as she falls back on the couch.

"Great! I found out that the ghost we caught at Columbia was a mean, old American History professor there 20 years ago who was fired so he killed himself in the library." Patty explains. 

"Oh my God, that could've been Erin." Abby says matter of factly. Patty laughs. "Speaking of Erin, where is she? And it's suspiciously quiet upstairs which tells me that either Holtz is fast asleep on her work bench or she may have actually went home..."

"Oh they're here. They've been out there testing one of Holtz's new gadgets... Being all cute and friendly." Patty chuckles.

"They've become very cute and friendly with each other, haven't they?" Abby grins.

"If only they noticed just how much." Patty says. 

Abby nods. "I think they'll get there!" As if on cue, Holtzmann walks in while rolling the proton canon in front of her with Erin following behind.

"Hey Abs! We may need to ring up the mayor's office about getting Starbucks a new dumpster." Holtzmann says hesitantly.

"Well, I guess its better than calling them about a new Starbucks." Abby sighs.

"Still sorry about that. I may have underestimated the level of that poof." Holtzmann shrugs.

"May have?" Erin laughs.

Holtzmann pouts. "I'm gonna take this sucker upstairs to make some adjustments. Thanks for being my Guinea pig, gorgeous." She winks at Erin before disappearing up the stairs, loudly as she drags the proton canon.  
Erin starts to blush. Abby and Patty watch her with small smiles on their faces.

Erin notices the two of them. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing!" Abby says as she walks into the kitchen.

"What?" Erin turns to Patty who just laughs and follows Abby

>>>

Later on that day, the four of them are sitting at the table having lunch. Abby talks about the butcher that hit on her at the supermarket. "He was sweet but it's a little unsettling to think of an angry butcher." She exclaims. Patty goes on to tell them about the date she went on the previous night with the guy she's been seeing for a few weeks. She then turns toward Holtzmann and Erin who are sitting across from her. "What about the two of you?" Patty asked. "Either of you seeing anyone?"

Holtzmann takes a long sip of her drink through her straw. "Nah..." She purses her lips forward. "I'm waaay too into my work." She glances over at Erin very quickly, hoping the other women wouldn't notice.

"What about you, Erin?" Patty asks.

"Me? No!" She says while looking down at her lap. 

"When's the last time you been on a date, Erin?" Patty asks. Holtzmann sits up in her seat, watching Erin with a curious expression on her face.

Erin takes a moment to think as she struggles to find the answer. "Has it really been that long?" She thinks to herself and signs. "Th-three years..." She chokes out. The rest of the women's eyes are now wide open.

"Damn!" Patty and Holtzmann comment.

"Jesus, Erin! I mean, I knew you were going through a bit of a dry spell but three years? You need to get laid, asap." Abby says. Holtzmann wiggles her eyebrows at Erin. 

The brunette looks away feeling slightly embarrassed. "I know, I know..." She takes a deep breath and hesitates to get her next few words out. "... That's why I've decided to give online dating a try..." 

"Whaaaaat?" Holtzmann asks with big eyes.

"Really? You? Of all people?" Abby asks. A frown forms on Erin's face.

"Hey, nothin' wrong with online dating. My cousin met his first wife through online dating." Patty says.

"His first wife?" Abby asked.

"Yeah but there was nothing wrong with her, my cousin just has a few screws missing." Patty says. "Erin baby, if you come across a Mookie, just ignore that message." She adds.

"Erin, I didn't mean any harm. I'm just in shock but I'm really happy that you've taken a risk and you're putting yourself out there." Abby says. Erin's face softens. 

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Patty asks.

"Just someone that'll respect me and my work. Someone I can have intellectual conversations with but also have fun with. Someone who will accept me, as I am..." Erin answers.

"Any luck so far?" asks Abby.

"Well, after sorting through a few matches, I have a date tomorrow night with a dentist. We've been texting back and forth and he seems nice so who knows?" Erin shrugs.

"That's cute. If the two of you get married, you can have a cute little doctor family." Abby awes. Erin chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, he's coming to pick me up here at 8 tomorrow and I don't mean to kick you guys out but I don't want to overwhelm him. You know, first date and all..." Erin says nervously.

"Say no more. We'll be outta your hair. All of us." Patty emphasizes while looking at Holtzmann.

"What? I can't be tucked away, tinkering quietly in my lab upstairs?" The blonde asks defensively.

"Holtzy, your tinkering is never quiet. The last thing we need is for one of your explosions to scare off Erin's date." Patty says. "You, Abby, Kevin and I can go out for dinner and some drinks."

"Alriiiight!" Holtzmann whined.

Kevin walks in the room carrying a bag of food.

"Hey ladies, lunch is here." Kevin grins.

"Uh... Kevin, our lunch already came. We've already eaten, buddy." Abby explains.

"So who's lunch is this?" Kevin asks. The group sighs.

>>>

Not long after lunch, the group heads to Queens for a call. They arrive at a Mexican restaurant where they're greeted by a petrified elderly fellow who's keeps shouting "Fantasma. Fantasma".

"Fantasma- that's Spanish for love. Aw, thank you but is there a ghost around here?" Erin asks.

Holtzmann can't help but chuckle. "Gilbert, you're a brilliant scientist but you are not fluent in the Spanish language in the slightest bit." She says endearingly. Erin playfully punches her shoulder and the engineer flashes her a grin. "Let's go kick some fantasma butt!"

It's not long before the team is met with the Class IV apparition. The four of them surround the spirit and aim at the target. The spirit found its way out of their streams and managed to knock them all down. As they get back up to try again, Erin fiddles with her pack which seemed to have stopped working. Probably due the harshness of her fall. Needing more power to eliminate the apparition, the other three women struggle to hold the ghost with their power. 

Holtzmann notices Erin struggling and shouts to her. "Erin, there's a proton pistol in my back pocket. Just point and shoot at the ghost so that we can ware him down enough to contain him." 

Erin scrambles over to Holtzmann and breathes shakily as she removes the proton pistol from the engineers pocket, realizing how close her hand had come into contact with the other woman's bottom. She quickly diverts her attention back to the ghost and follows through with Holtzmann's direction. She aims for the ghost and it weakens enough that Patty manages to toss a trap open and the women drag the ghost into the box. They celebrate another job well done. Abby and Patty go off to assure the startled man that everything was okay. Meanwhile, Holtz and Erin went off to pack up the Ecto 2. 

"Nice work back there, Gilbert. Hope that my butt didn't distract you too much." She winks before heading into the drivers seat. Erin swallowed hard and made her way into the passenger seat.

>>>

Back at the firehouse, Patty and Abby have made their way to their respective homes. Erin having tired herself with an equation decides to put down the dry erase marker that felt melted into her hand and she moved to where the engineer was working.

Holtzmann of course was listening to another 80's tune, at an unusually low volume. She smiled at the sight of the engineer ever so focused. Without even looking up, the engineer spoke. "Hey Doctor" with a smirk plastered on her face.

Erin chuckles. "You're probably so tired of me and my pack problems." Erin says.

"I could never get tired of you!" She looks up just in time to see the physicist try to hide her blush. She chuckles. "Don't worry about the pack. I'll have it as good as new in no time."

"Thanks!" Erin says with a smile.

After a moment of awkward silence, Holtzmann opens up. "So... You're going on a date tomorrow?" She tries to hide the disappointment in her face and voice.

"Yeah... I'm kind of nervous. It's been three years after all..." Erin says.

"Don't be nervous! Just be yourself!" Holtzmann says seriously.

"I know... I just- don't want to mess it up. You know? What if he doesn't like me?" Erin asks nervously.

"Then he's an idiot. Anyone who doesn't like you doesn't deserve you. I think you're brilliant!" Holtzmann adds.

Erin smiles. "Thanks, Holtz. Hearing that from you means a lot." 

Holtzmann smiles and is about to speak but stops herself from saying what's on her mind. Instead, she moves closer to Erin, studying her. "So three years, huh? Who was the idiot that blew their shot with Erin Gilbert?"

"He was a lawyer. I met him through a mutual friend. Things seemed okay at first until we went to a dinner hosted by a friend of his. Turns out that friend was one of the kids that tormented me throughout grade school. You'd think that people would change and have grown up but no- he saw me and immediately shouted Ghost Girl. They laughed at me so I left and after that, I decided to just focus on myself and my career." Erin spoke with her head down.

"Assholes!" Holtz whispered. Erin looked up and laughed softly. 

"What about you? Who let Jillian Holtzmann slip through their hands?" Erin asks with a curious expression.

"Well, I've never really been serious with anyone. I've dated a few women, some nice, some not. But I guess none of them really stuck with me and I've never stuck with them." Holtzmann explains.

"Why do you think that is?" Erin asks.

"Not too many girls out there that tolerate explosions." She said which earned a laugh out of Erin. "And I guess for me, I never really found someone that intrigued me... Someone brilliant enough..." She adds. "But anyway, I spend so much time with in this lab, I may as well be married to it."

Erin laughs. "Invite me to the wedding, please." Holtzmann chuckles and continues her tinkering. "Well, I'm headed out now." Erin says as she starts to walk toward the staircase before turning back to the engineer. "Oh, and if it's any conciliation, whoever ends up with Jillian Holtzmann will be very lucky." She smiles warmly before descending down the stairs. 

Holtzmann smiles to herself. "Later, Gilbert!" She says while she turns up her music and begins to dance around the lab happily.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter Four - I'm Gonna Pass Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's getting ready for her date.

Things aren't much different from the usual routine the next morning. Erin arrives early and to her surprise, Holtzmann has bought the two of them coffee and breakfast this time. They eat and talk as they usually do. They talk about so many things. Their childhoods (which were not all that different), their previous jobs, their homes. They haven't known each other long but they know so much about one another. 

They also joke. A lot. Something the engineer is proud of because when she first met the physicist, she was somewhat uptight and serious. It took a few tries for her jokes to finally hit with Erin Gilbert. At first she got the occasional chuckle followed by an eye roll but the first time she made Erin laugh- like full on cackle with a side of snort and tears- it was the greatest sight and sound that Jillian Holtzmann had ever experienced. From then on, her efforts to make her coworker and friend crack up only multiplied. Even better, Erin Gilbert would joke right back and she was surprisingly funny. Really funny. They'd joke and laugh around the others but something about the interactions between just the two of them felt sacred. Holtzmann cherished every moment of their alone time together.

On this particular morning, the engineer wanted nothing but to hear that laugh to distract herself from the feelings brewing inside of her that she so desperately has been trying to mask. As they sit at the table, she uses the opportunity to poke fun at the physicist.

"Gilbert, I have a question... Where in God's name did you learn Spanish?" She asks, almost laughing.

Erin chuckles. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Yesterday at the Mexican restaurant." She asks. "Fantasma... That's Spanish for love." She mimics.

"And?" Erin asks expectantly.

"Erin sweetheart, 'Fantasma' is Spanish for ghost." Holtzmann corrects.

"Oh my God!" Erin laughs. "You're joking, right?"

The engineer loses it and starts cracking up. "Where'd you learn Spanish?" 

"I didn't formally learn it. I just tried to pick some stuff up from soap operas I'd come across while flipping through channels." Erin says, still laughing.

"Oh thank God!" Holtzmann breathes trying to gather herself. "I was legitimately terrified that you may have picked that up from a high school Spanish class or somethin'."

"Nope. I didn't take Spanish in high school. I opted for sign language." Erin says before she takes a sip of her coffee.

Holtzmann's eyebrows shoot up. "So you're good with your fingers then?" She smirks.

Erin spits her coffee out and laughs nervously. "I hate you!" She holds up the middle finger and grabs napkins to wipe her now coffee stained blouse.

Holtzmann laughs. "Me amas..." She says with a smirk while grabbing a napkin to wipe the coffee mess.

"What does that mean?" Erin asks and finds herself growing more nervous as the engineer moved closer to her and wiped away the coffee that found its way onto Erin's chin. Their faces are closer than ever and their eyes meet. "You love me... That's what it means!" Holtzmann says, her voice low and Erin could feel her breath on her face and goosebumps settle on her body. For a second, it feels like the two of them are being pushed closer to one another but they quickly back away from one another when they hear the firehouse door slam open.

"Morning, ladies." Kevin greets them with a smile. Erin waves.

"Hey Kev!" Holtzmann says feeling somewhat flustered, holding her hand in her hair.

"Erin, you've got a little something on your shirt." Kevin says. 

Erin sighs and grabs the MIT hoodie that Holtzmann let her borrow from when she got slimed during their first paranormal encounter the day they had met. Erin took a liking to the sweatshirt and never returned it. Holtzmann didn't mind though. She never really got much use out of it anyway and she admired how it looked on the physicist.

Abby and Patty arrive not long after and they all jump straight into work.

>>>

A few hours after lunch, they get a call about a ghost twins in the Bronx. "An actual nightmare" says Patty. Though to the team's delight, it was a surprisingly quick and easy bust. Much to Erin's delight, it was also a clean one as she left the residence without a single drop of ectoplasm on her person which meant that she would only have to shower once before her date as oppose to the usual three it takes to completely "de-slime".

By the time they're back at the firehouse, it's near 6pm. They unload the car and Erin excuses herself up the stairs so that she can get ready for her date. Abby, Patty and Kevin debate over where to go for dinner. 

"Abby, I am not eating delivery again." Patty says.

"It's not delivery! We'd be eating at the restaurant." Abby argues.

"Baby, it's still wontons and if I have to eat another wonton, I'm gonna pass out." Patty says.

"What about that restaurant where all the cars go? What's it called? Getty?" Kevin asks.

Patty face palms. "Kevin, buddy, that's a gas station." Abby says.

"I'm definitely not eating in no gas station." Patty states.

"So there's no spaghetti?" Kevin asks with a disappointed look on his face.

Patty shakes her head and tries to explain to Kevin. Abby glances over at Holtzmann who has been sitting at the table very quietly while staring out the window.

"Hey, you okay there?" Abby asks her softly.

"Me? I'm fine!" Holtzmann responds.

"You sure? Looks like you've got a lot on your mind." Abby says.

"I'm just daydreamin' up a design for a new proton gun." She lies.

"Uh huh." Abby says, not convinced whatsoever. "Well you wanna help us decide where we're going for dinner before Patty murders Kevin?"

Holtzmann chuckles. "How about some Spanish food?"

Patty interrupts. "Now that I can work with!"

>>>

A little while later, Erin makes her way out of the bathroom, ready for her date. She's wearing a black dress that perfectly hugs her body, red heels and red lipstick to match, small accents of jewelry and her hair is slightly wavy. She walks into Holtzmann's work area where a long mirror sat and adjusted herself in the mirror.

"You look fine, Gilbert." A voice trailed from behind, startling Erin.

"Shit. Holtzmann! You scared me!" Erin turns to face the engineer while holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry!" The engineer said. "You just keep adjusting yourself and you don't have to. You look fine. Stop worrying."

"Okay but you also told me that I looked fine when I was ocovered in coffee..." Erin argues.

"You did. You always do! Even covered in coffee!" She winks.

Erin turns back to the mirror to hide her blush that's much darker than the shade she's wearing. "Well thank you!" She says softly. She starts to fidget with her hair.

"Erin, Erin, Erin." Holtzmann says while walking over to the physicists. "Enough! You look great, okay? If your date's socks aren't knocked off once he sees you than he's obviously blind..." She says while turning the physicist away from the mirror.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous I'm gonna pass out once he gets here." Erin says. "What if-"

Erin is cut off by Holtz's finger to her mouth. "Shhh!" The engineer says and rest her other hand on Erin's shoulder. "Enough with the "what ifs?". You're Erin Fucking Gilbert. The moment you realize that and how great you are, those "what ifs?" you have will be long gone."

Erin looks at her and nods. "Thanks Holtz!" She pulls her in for a hug much to the engineers surprise and delight.

"Holtzy, come on. It's time to get our Spanish grub on!" Patty shouts from downstairs.

The two of them head downstairs. Erin sees them all off.

"Text us and let us know when you're home, okay?" Abby asks. "Or when you're in bed..." She winks.

Erin scrunches up her face. "I'll let you know when I make it home."

Abby, Patty and Kevin make their way out the door. Holtzmann turns back toward Erin. 

"Hey... Remember what I said, okay?" The engineer says and gives Erin a small smile.

"I will!" Erin smiles back.

Holtzmann meets up with the rest of the team down the block and Erin watches them for a moment before closing the door.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter Five - Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's going on her date. Holtz is a sad puppy. Kevin made sense? Whaaaaat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY updating this. Only one more chapter to go. *oooh boy*

Erin nervously checks the time on her phone: 7:45pm. Only 15 minutes until her date is suppose to pick her up. She paces around the firehouse, tidying up. While she doesn't plan on inviting her date inside, she needs to put her nerves to good use or else she'll resort to biting her nails. An anxious habit of hers for as long as she could remember. 

>>>

Abby, Patty and Kevin pick off of each other's appetizers while a quiet Holtzmann plays  with the straw in her drink.

"Holtzy baby, you alright?" Patty asks.

Holtzmann looks up and gives her a smile that doesn't meet her eyes. "Patty, you alright too!"

"That is not what I meant and you know that!" Patty gives her a knowing look.

"I'm fine!" Holtzmann sighs.

"You sure? Because you've been walking around like a sad puppy ever since Erin brought up her date." Abby chimes in.

"Erin's on a date? Why isn't Holtzmann there then?" Kevin asks.

"Kevin, what are you talking about?" Patty gives him a questioning look.

"Isn't Erin Holtzmann's girlfriend?" He asks with a confused expression. Abby and Patty chuckle.

"Kev, buddy, what gave you the impression that Erin and I are dating?" Holtzmann cocks her head to the side.

"Well you're always flirting with her..." He responds.

"Yeah, so? She flirts with you!" Holtzmann says pointedly.

"Not anymore!" He says matter of factly.

"Hold on! Kev, buddy, you knew Erin was flirting with you this whole time and didn't do anything about it?" Abby asks.

"Well of course not. She's dating Holtzmann and also, I have a boyfriend... I think." He ponders, Patty laughs.

"Kevin, Erin and I aren't dating." Holtzmann sighs.

"Really? Because you two hang out a lot before work and after work. Plus, you dance for her and make her laugh. She also checks on you whenever it's too quiet in your lab. Sounds like girlfriends to me."

"Did Kevin just make sense?" Abby asks with a shocked expression on her face.

"Is he possessed?" Patty asks, eyes wide with disbelief.

Kevin eats a whole jalapeño and quickly spits it out. "That's a hot grape!"

"Nope, just Kevin!" Abby confirms, shaking her head before turning her attention back across the table. "Look, Holtzmann, its obvious. Kevin sees it, Patty sees it, I see it. The only people who don't see it are you and Erin. You could sit and mope or you could do something about it." 

"Do what, Abs? It's too late! She's out on a date with a doctor and they're probably hitting it off and before we know it, they'll be married and have kids and-" Holtzmann's cut off.

"Holtz, listen to me. I used to think that I knew Erin better than anyone but then you came along and I see the way you too hit it off and... I've never seen Erin open up to anyone the way she's opened up to you. Ever. And while she's not as obvious as you are with this crush of yours, I see it. We all see it."

"Yup! We sure do!" Patty chimes in. "Y'all knuckleheads got it so bad, I just wanna lock y'all in a room together until y'all come to your senses."

"Well... what do I do now?" Holtzmann asks.

"You and Erin could plant a garden!" Kevin suggests.

"Kevin what?" Patty and Abby ask, both giving him confused looks.

"You know, so they could grow a pair of balls..."  Kevin answers. Patty and Abby nearly pee themselves with how hard they laugh. "I planted marbles once in hopes of growing bowling balls but I don't think I watered them enough." He adds.

"Oh Kev, sweet Kev, never change!" Holtzmann chuckles. "But thanks for the advice, bud. Maybe it'll come in handy someday..."

>>>

The four of them eat dinner. Abby and Patty suggest they go out to the bar but Holtzmann declines.

"Aw come on, Holtz!" Abby begs.

"Nah, I'm good, Abs. Got a few ideas I wanna draw out while they're fresh in my brain. You guys have fun!"

Holtzmann walks back to the firehouse, checking her watch. 9:56pm. She doesn't expect Erin to be back from her date yet. She sighs dejectedly. She walks toward the steps to her lab before deciding to grab a beer from the kitchen when she hears sound of a glass being placed on the counter.

Holtzmann walks into the kitchen area cautiously and stops when she see the physicist sitting at the counter.

"Erin?" 

"Hey!" Erin looks up from her wine glass to give her a weak smile.

"You're back early. How'd your date go?"

"Um, it didn't actually..." Holtzmann furrows her brows, giving her a questioningly look. "He never showed. Didn't call or even text. Just didn't show."

"Asshole!" Holtz muttered under her breath. Erin nods, giving a breathy laugh. Holtzmann moves to sit next to her. "Erin I'm-"

"Holtz, don't! It's fine! Wasn't the first time it's happened, probably won't be the last." She shrugs.

At this point, all Holtzmann wants to do is hunt down any and everyone that's ever done Erin Gilbert wrong. She wants to tell them off and maybe even use a proton blaster to show them how no one should be allowed to make this sweet, beautiful woman hurt.

"What is it about me?" Erin asks. "It's like the only things attracted to me are ghosts and ectoplasm."

"That's not true!" Holtzmann responds quickly.

"Really? Because it sure seems that way." Erin downs the rest of her wine. "You know, even when I was in a relationship, it just seemed like I was never enough. Like after a while, they'd just get bored." Tears she tried to hold back fall from her eyes. Holtzmann quickly take her face in her hands and wipes them away with her thumbs. "What's wrong with me?" Erin leans into Holtzmann's arms and the engineer holds her as if she'll slip away. Her heart aches for the physicist and she fights back her own tears, pained seeing the woman she cares for so much hurting.

"Erin, please don't cry. Listen to me, there's nothing wrong with you. You hear me?" Erin only sniffles in response. "Those guys- no I need a better word than that- those fuckers are the problem. Not you, Erin. Never you!" She presses a kiss to the brunette's forehead. "Give me the names of all these douchebags that have done you wrong, I'll take care of 'em. We'll catfish them, set them up on dates with ghosts. Whaddaya say?" 

The vibration of Erin's laughter on her chest tells her she's got the reaction she hoped for. Holtzmann smiles.

"Seriously Er, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're crazy smart. If I could, I'd make out with your brain." She feels the physicist's face scrunch up against her chest and chuckles. "You're super funny. Especially when you're telling one of those little nerd jokes you've got but you could barely get to the punchline because you're already in tears from laughing." She pokes Erin's nose. "You care about everyone. Always asking if we've eaten or if we slept well. Always making sure no one falls asleep with a blowtorch in hand- well maybe that one just applies to me." Erin laughs again. 

"You're a fucking badass, Ghostbuster. Dealing with ectoplasm, saving the city, jumping into portals and shit. Look at you!" She pokes the brunette's side. "And don't even get me started on how beautiful you are. God, you're beautiful! With your lil' bow ties and blue eyes." 

Erin's grateful that the crying has probably already made her red in the face so the blonde won't notice the blush on her face.

"...And when you blush and your cheeks turn that rosy color." She runs her fingers through the brunette's hair. "There's not a single goddamn thing wrong with you, Erin Gilbert. Nothing at all!"

Erin sits up and stares into Holtzmann's eyes and she's met with a look she's never gotten from anyone in her life: love. And it hits her- all the flirting, all the first picks of weapons, the protective nature. And it hits her again- the way her own heart races when the engineer is nearby, the way that she flushes whenever blonde compliments her, the way her breath hitches whenever they're in close contact and the way she falls asleep at night, imagining the dimpled smile. This is love!

Before she could think about it, she's leaning in toward Holtzmann. Then the firehouse door busts open and their fellow Ghostbusters trail in causing Erin to jump back.

"Emergency phone rang. We've got a call!" Abby announces. 


	6. Chapter Six - And to Love is What You Have Shown Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a lot of feelings. I'm also kind of a sucker for the whole rooftop thing! Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated! Get at me on twitter @getwiigywithit! 
> 
>  
> 
> Excuse any errors I may have made. I'll find and fix them when I'm good and ready!

"Emergency phone rang. We've got a call!" 

Erin, Patty and Abby immediately go to their lockers to suit up. Holtzmann hangs back in the kitchen, already suited up since she never took hers off from the earlier bust. She sits trying to process what just transpired- or at least- what almost transpired. Erin almost kissed her. She almost kissed Erin. She and Erin almost kissed each other. 

Then she starts to look back at it all: The way Erin would blush more profusely whenever Holtzmann flirted even though it's been well over a few months now. The way Erin would almost, kind of flirt back. How Erin no longer went out of her way to get Kevin's attention, instead, simply just acknowledging him now. How it was always Erin that would check up on her. How she'd catch Erin watching her work. The small touches or attempts of physical contact Erin would make. How Erin, who used to be afraid of testing her weapons, now volunteered to. The time it felt like they were going to kiss out in the alleyway. The time it felt like they were going to kiss at the library. The time it felt like they were going to kiss after their coffee mess the other morning. Then she's back to processing what almost just happened moments ago.

The realization hits her. "Holy shit" she whispers to herself. A second later so does a pair of keys "Ow".

"Sorry! You're the only one who hasn't drank anything so we're willingly letting you drive." Patty says.

"I'm not usually the responsible mom friend of the group but is it even okay for you guys to be bustin' with alcohol in your system?" Holtzmann asks.

"Relax! Abby and I couldn't even take a sip of our second drinks before the damn call came in and Erin says she's only had a glass and a half of wine. Now come on, the sooner we get this ghost, the sooner I can return to the tall, vanilla milkshake I was romancing at the bar." Patty responds. "And the sooner you can get your girl. Don't think I didn't see what almost happened. Patty sees it all, baby!" She grins.

They make their way out to the car, Holtzmann and Abby up front while Patty and Erin sit in the back. 

>>>

The drive to the bust is surprisingly smooth. 

"Okay in one night, Kevin's made sense and Holtzy abided by traffic rules. I must be dreamin'!" Patty comments.

Once out of the car, they grab their packs and head into the small night night club where their bust is. There's a few people standing outside looking somewhat frightened. They find the club's very visibly shaken owner who fills them in.

"... it was a woman. She- she looked pretty harmless at first but then she like spit up some slime and started chasing everyone in the club out. There's the first floor and the basement, you girls go wherever you have to just please get it out of there." The owner says before turning away and the girls nod.

"Alright, Erin and me will check the basement. Patty and Holtz can man the first floor. If you see anything, use your walkies. We don't know how malevolent exactly this ghost is so try to stick together." Abby orders.

>>>

Patty and Holtzmann survey the first floor. There's only a small bar, a very old DJ booth, a few couches and a small tv hanging in the corner. No signs of any apparition yet.

"Man, it's no wonder there's a ghost here. This is a pretty dead night club." Patty points out.

Holtzmann lets out a loud, frustrated groan.  "Come on, ghost! Show yourself now and I promise I won't stick you in the containment unit with all the ghost clowns."

>>>

Down in the basement, Abby and Erin investigate. 

"Well this must be where the owner says he almost got slimed." Abby walks around the puddle of green.

"Hopefully it's got it all out of its system now and will cut me a break from this very crappy evening." Erin huffs.

Abby gives her a pitying look. "Date didn't go very well, huh?"

"You don't even know the half!" Erin sighs.

"Well that's their loss, right?" Abby asks, giving Erin a comforting pat on the shoulder, earning a weak smile from her friend. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner to comfort you... but it looks like Holtzmann was." She pauses. "Call me crazy but I'd say that Patty and I almost interrupted something back there."

"No!" Erin says, feeling her face flush and trying (and failing) to hide the embarrassment in her voice. 

"Really? Because you don't usually have a conversation with a friend with your lips an inch away from theirs." Abby points out.

"It was not an inch!" Erin replied almost immediately.

"Uh huh! Even Patty pulled me aside to say that if we would've walked in just a few minutes later, we'd probably have to burn the couch." Abby says. Erin groans with her hand covering her face. "Look Erin, we're not blind. None of us. Not even Kevin with his lens-less glasses. We've all noticed!"

"Noticed what?" Erin asks.

"That you and Holtzmann have the hots for each other. Though with the way Holtz was pouting at dinner, I'd say that isn't all she has for you."

"She was pouting?" Erin asks, her voice barely audible. 

"Uh yeah! The same way you were pouting the time that waitress slipped Holtzmann her phone number at that bar a few weeks ago..."

"I-" Erin starts but is cut off.

"Don't think we didn't notice!" Abby says. "Look, I've known Holtz for years. I've seen her flirt with women. Hell, I've even seen her flirt with men just to get a kick out of it. I've also seen her crush, mostly on celebrities but still. But you know what else I've seen?" Abby asks.

"What?" Erin asks quietly, looking down at the floor.

"I've also seen her limit her flirting to one person. I've seen her take the numbers of women that have flirted with her and put them in her pocket just to throw them away when she thought no one was watching. I also that when she gave that speech in the bar that day and when she went on about family and then love... she looked at you. Erin, I showed Holtzmann love by being her friend when she thought she didn't have anybody but you've showed Holtzmann so much more than that in the short time the two of you have known each other."

Erin stays quiet.

"And you- she's changed you. Granted, saving the city from a ghost apocalypse and having people believe in you did too but even before that she changed you. You went from 'uptight, stick up her ass Erin' to 'semi-uptight, more easy-going, fun Erin'..." Abby pauses. "And don't you panic about your sexuality with me."

"I wasn't going to!" Erin says, her voice still quiet.

"Good, because you and I both know you're a definite three on the Kinsey scale." Abby says pointedly.

Erin sighs. "So what do I do now?" She asks.

"Well, you could take Kevin's advice..." Abby says.

Erin gives her a questioning look. "And what was Kevin's advice?"

"That you and Holtz should plant a garden?" Abby responds, trying to hide her chuckle.

"Wha-" Erin starts but is cut off by the sound of Patty's voice coming from hers and Abby's walkie talkies.

"Uh ladies, a little help? Our ghost has made her grand entrance." Patty's voice comes in, slight muffled.

"Be right up!" Abby responds. "Lets go!"

>>>

Upstairs, slime on the ground and couches have been flipped over as Holtzmann and Patty try to wrangle the ghost (a go-go dancer) on their own. Abby and Erin arrive at the scene and the apparition immediately acknowledges their presence by rushing toward the two of them. They split up, running in opposite directions. Erin slips on ectoplasm and falls on her back. The ghost uses the opportunity to try and corner her, with a menacing grin on her face and a glass bottle in hand. Immediately, Abby, Patty and Holtzmann get the apparition tangled up in their streams. The glass bottle shatters to the ground and Erin picks herself up and whips out her proton wand, Abby throws out the trap and the four of them successfully capture the ghost.

"I am so glad that's over!" Patty sighs. "Whoever pissed off that ghost is very lucky they weren't around to feel her wrath."

"Nice work, ladies! Lets get outta here!" Abby suggests, she and Patty already walking out, leaving Holtzmann and Erin behind.

"You okay, Gilbert?" Holtzmann asks.

"Yeah! I'm just fine!" Erin gives her a small but genuine smile earning an even bigger one from the engineer.

The four of them head back to the firehouse, changing out of their jumpsuits. Patty and Abby invite Holtzmann and Erin back to the bar they were at earlier, but the two of them decline.

"Blueprints!" Holtzmann responds.

"I think I'm going to call it a night and head home." Erin says.

"Fine but next time, none of you have a choice!" Abby says.

Holtzmann gives them her two fingered salute before disappearing upstairs. Patty and Abby bid their goodnights before heading out the door.

>>>

Holtzmann stands on the roof, looking out at the city, alone with her thoughts- or so she thought she was. She didn't hear the click of the roof door opening or the footsteps indicating she was no longer alone. It isn't until she smells the coconut in the air and sees the silhouette by her side at the corner of her eye that notices she has company. Erin.

She keeps her gaze on the city unknowing that Erin is too. "Thought you were headed home..." Holtzmann says.

"I thought you were working on blueprints but it appears we both had different plans." Erin responds. Holtzmann chuckles. 

"I guess so! I just came out here to clear my head and do some thinking. You?" Holtzmann asks.

"Well I was going to head out but I didn't want to leave without saying good night. When I went up to the lab, you weren't there so I came up here." Erin answers

Holtzmann smiles. "My my, Gilbert, you didn't have to look for little ol' me." She says in a southern belle accent.

Erin chuckles. "I know!" She grows nervous. "But I um- I also wanted to ask you something..." Erin starts fidgeting with her hands.

"Shoot!" Holtzmann looks at the brunette who's staring down at her feet.

"Holtzmann, would you maybe want to plant a garden? With me?" Erin asks, finally looking up at blonde.

Holtzmann's face changes from curiosity, to confusion, to amusement then realization. She chuckles.

Erin laughs nervously. "I'm sorry! I asked Abby for advice and she told me that Kevin suggested we plant a garden together and I have no idea what that means but then again it's Kevin so it probably doesn't make any sense and-" Her ramble is cut short.

"No Erin, it makes perfect sense!" Holtzmann corrects her. "Kevin suggested we plant a garden so that you and I could grow a pair." The look on her face dissipating from a smile to a look of intensity.

Erin stares back at her with a confused expression. "Grow a pair of wh-" The realization hits her and a second later, hers and Holtzmann's lips smash together. No hesitation. No interruptions. Just the two of them in this moment. Fireworks would be a cliche understatement to describe what they felt the second their lips met. Fireworks simply won't do. This was more like a medium poof. Or a large poof. Several large poofs- the good kind though. The kind that if you already believe in ghosts, this would also confirm your belief in magic. It's soft and sweet, slow and tender, filled with passion and desire. It's everything they've ever wanted and more. Everything's fallen into place. 

The minutes it takes them to pull away feel like a lifetime. It isn't until their smiles interrupt that they break a part, breathless.  just staring into each others eyes. There's silence but the looks in each other's eyes say enough. They stay in this moment, foreheads resting against each other.

"So..." Holtzmann breaks the silence.

"So..." Erin repeats.

"We're dating, right?" Holtzmann asks.

"It would appear so!" Erin responds, both of their smiles growing impossibly wider.

"Remind me to thank Kevin for his gardening tip." Holtzmann responds.

Erin laughs. "Come here, nerd." She pulls Holtzmann in for another kiss before the blonde stops midway.

"Oh and just so we're clear, I fantasma you, Erin Gilbert!" She smirks.

Erin rolls her eyes and hits the blonde playfully. "I fantasma you too, Jillian Holtzmann!" She smiles.

They kiss again, nothing but love between them. The rest of the world around them just a blur and unbeknownst that Abby and Patty are watching them fondly from the semi open door to the roof. 

"Much better than the bar!" Abby says.

"Yeah, I'm glad we decided to come back." Patty smiles. "Now lets go before they start doing more than just kissing up in here. It's Friday too! Lord knows what they've got planned for the weekend." Patty says while heading down the stairs.

Abby grimaces. "Oh God!"

When they break apart again, they hold onto each other and stare out at the city. Looking out at the world that once seemed like it was against them but now they smile, to themselves and then at each other, because they'll no longer have to take on this world alone.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Fantasma! Thank you so much for reading. This was fun and I'll miss it but now I can work on my new Holtzbert fic "Here We Go" and the many other Holtzbert ideas I have because these two nerds are beautiful and have consumed my life. Love to you all!


End file.
